1. Field
The following description generally relates to a sealing member for a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-cyclone dust separating apparatus in a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners having various structures and shapes have been developed and used. Vacuum cleaners having a cyclone dust separating apparatus have been increasingly used. Here, the cyclone dust separating apparatus is used to centrifugally separate dust or dirt from an air stream.
The air suction power may be maintained by a driving motor so that air sucked by a driving motor maintains a flow path in a dust separating apparatus, and dirt and/or dust is collected through the centrifugal force by rotating the air in a cyclone unit. In certain cases, more than one cyclone unit may be provided. Here, sealing is required to prevent air from being leaked between the respective cyclone units in the dust separating apparatus.
However, when sealing is performed with respect to the combination part of each of the cyclone units, for which the sealing is necessary, separate sealing members are individually manufactured, and therefore, cost and failure rate may be increased. Further, vibrations generated when driving the motor may be delivered to some of the sealing members, so that the sealing members may be detached. Therefore, the reliability of the sealing is reduced.